Those Four Girls
by FanalisPrimrose
Summary: This is a story about my 4 OC's Lily, Eris, Primrose, Rose. Rated T for language. Also the cover image is how they look but I'll still tell you how they look like and sorry about the picture being side ways.
1. Character Info

A/N: Hi everyone~ This is my first story so I hope you like it~! This story is about 4 girls Primrose, Rose, Eris, and Lily. Here's info

Name: Primrose

Nickname: Prim

Race: Fanalis

Age: She looks like 15 but she's really 12

Djinn's: Fye the Dragon Djinn it's in a sickle and chain and Mina the Illusion Djinn on her axe

Relationship: Rose, Eris (Sister), Lily (King's Contestant, Sister)

Appearance: She's tall for her age but the way she acts makes it real. She has short hair but has her hair in a side ponytail. She wears brown bracelets on each hand. She wears a white dress that stops around her knee's. On her leg's is a white cloth that starts under her knee. It's open on her toe's and heel. Her axe hangs on her back and the sickle and chain on her waist. As most Fanalis has she has a lip piercing under her lip.

Personality: She doesn't show much emotion but slowly starts to show more. She carries weapons with her to keep her Djinn's in since she had nothing else but is very protective against them along with her friends. The one problem she has is when she sees blood no one is spared... most of the time.

Name: Rose

Race: Half Fanalis (She has the look and is strong but not as strong as Primrose)

Age: 12

Djinn: Nami the Cat Djinn

Relationship: Primrose, Eris (Sister) , Lily (King's Contestant)

Appearance: Her height is slightly taller than a 12 year old. She has her long hair in a high ponytail. She has similar clothing to Primrose only no bracelet. On her leg's are what Morigana has. She carries a Katana with her as she has the same problem as Primrose. She also has a lip piercing under her lip.

Personality: The exact opposite as Primrose but when it come to battle she is a great fighter and becomes serious. When it comes to her friends they are her top priority.

Name: Eris

Age: 15

Race: Magician

Magic: Water/ Lightning

Relationship: Primrose, Rose (Younger Sister) , Lily (Older Sister)

Appearance: She has blue wavy hair that has the bangs braided and brought in the back. She has blueish, greenish eyes. The first time they met her she wore the school uniform but now currently wears a long skirt and a shirt with long sleeves but they do look like the uniform. The shirt is white while the skirt is black. She carries her staff with her of course. It has a blue jewel on the top and the base is silver with black on it.

Personality: She is the calm one and the smart one. She plans out most things the group does. At times she seems to be really board but no one really knows what go's on in her head.

Name: Lily

Race: Magi

Magic: Healing

Age: 18

Relationship: Older sister to all of them but Primrose and Rose's Magi

Appearance: She has wavy brown hair all but to one side and has blue eyes. She wears a hairband and on top of it is a small light pink heart. Her staff's base is light purple and has a pink heart shaped jem at the top. She doesn't wear shoes but she has a white dress with a light pinkish, purple amulet in the middle

Personality: Since they're only supposed to be three Magi see feels as if she shouldn't have been born but once she met Aladdin she felt happy. She's very sweet but sometimes way too over protective.

I'll write each of their stories starting from 5 years in the past, making Prim and Rose 8 years, Eris 10, and Lily 13.


	2. Primrose and Rose's Past

I'm going to write each characters past. This is Primrose's and Rose's.

* * *

**~5 YEARS AGO~**

"Stop punching and kicking you stupid little brat! It's no use escaping!" The slave owner yelled out barely holding onto the seven year old fanalis.**"NOOOOO! STOP IT! LET HER GO!" **The other seven year old fanalis screamed, along with the other eight year old as they were being held back by the slave owners men. The slave trader looked around, trying to find his knife. As he looked something shiny caught his eye. Not to far from him lied a knife."Let's see how you deal with this!" The slave trader yelled as he grabbed the knife and thrust-ed the shining blade dyeing it in a dark red. He yanked out the knife, "AHH!" The girl yelled out in pain. "Hmm... It didn't go all the way through." The slave trader said as a crazy grin appeared on his only to stab her other foot. Only a small whimper came out as she felt a sharp pain in her other foot."Oh come on! Let me hear more!" The slave trader screamed like a mad man and moved around the blade that sat atop her foot. "AHHH!" she yelled the slaves were scared to death, their faces showed pure fear some covered in tears. The slave trader finally ripped out the blade in her foot, leaving the pained fanalis on the ground. The slave trader walked towards his men holding back the girls. "Let'em go." He said as he walked away. They did as they were told and let go of the two girls. They were beside their friend in a heartbeat. "Prim! Prim!" They yelled. Primrose was on the verge of fainting when she heard. "Heal her she's an important part of-" That's when everything stared to fade.

* * *

**~FEW DAYS LATER~**

**PRIMROSE P.O.V**

"Prim!?" I heard someone calling me. But... Who? I slowly opened my eyes and saw "R-Rose? Kara?" I said in a small whisper. "Prim are you ok?" They asked with a worried tone and guilt? I slowly sat up. "Where am I?" I asked. "When you passed out a man took you away and healed you legs." Kara explained. "H-Heal?" I said dumbfound. "Ya! We did that to when they told us the reason!" Rose said. "They said that everything's fine but walking's gonna hurt so try not to do much walking." Kara said. "I'm fine." I stated as I put my foot on the ground. I shivered a bit. The ground was cold. As soon as I put pressure a sharp pain jolted up my legs. I let out a small yelp as I fell. "A-Are you ok!?" Rose asked as she helped me up. I gave a small nod.

**~FEW MONTHS LATER~**

Primroses feet healed and all that remained were scars of the terrible day. "Come on! Keep walking!" The slave trader yelled as he threw all of us into a room. "Hey what's going on!?" Primrose yelled. "You'll see." The slave trader said in a quiet voice as he closed the door. The room was filled with silence and a cold breeze. "Prim. Kara. I'm scared." Rose whispered with a shivered. Just then a man came out of the shadows of the cold dark room. "Hello children. I'm part of a place called Al-Thaman." He said in a icy voice. He lifted he staff and hit it on the ground. A spark came from the bottom of his staff and gas slowly filled the room. All of the girls instantly fainted and the only thing that could be heard was his cold laugh.

* * *

**~ FEW HOURS LATER~**

The three girls woke up to a painful stinging feeling on their backs. "What's going on!?" Primrose yelled. "Ah, it seems subjects 127, 128 and 129 have finally woken up." A man said. "Wait your that man from before!" Primrose yelled as he walked towards them. "Smart girl." He said with a twisted smile. "What did you mean by 'Subject 127, 128 and 129!?" Rose asked. "You see my dear Al-Thaman needs to be protected by our enemies and we need magoi and rukh to supply our weapons." He said. "Magoi? Rukh?" Kara asked. "It's in all of us you see. But you stupid fanalis brats barley have any." He said and yanked on Rose's hair getting a small yelp out of her. "Leave her alone!" Primrose yelled starting to move around in her chains. "We've tested a summoning seal on many people. None survive. They turn into magoi producing monsters as none of them could control it." He said. "What!?" Rose and Kara yelled starting to cry. "This is what you've done to us!?" Primrose yelled. "Yes, but never on a fanalis. Let's see the results." He said as he snapped his finger. Just then 3 men walked in and each of them was carrying a piece of wood. "Wood?" Kara said. "Prim your eyes!" Rose yelled. "What about them?" She asked back. *"Prim they're on fire!" Kara said. "What!? Yours are too!" She yelled back. "Your backs glowing Prim!" Rose yelled. "So are yours!" Prim yelled. "Look here!" The man yelled. All 3 of them looked at the piece of wood. A red aura was surrounding it and the wood turned to ash. Then a yellow flow when inside of each of them. "What?" Primrose said. "Perfect! It worked!" He yelled with a devilish smile on his face. From the ash the same red aura slowly flowed out and like a lightning bolt struck them. "Ah the side effect." The man said. "It hurts!" Kara screamed. Blood slowly dripped from their foreheads.

**~ FEW MONTHS LATER~**

Month after month he'd give them items to take the magoi and rukh out of and supply their weapons. But month after month each of them grew tired of it. Tired of being used for something they didn't want, little did they know Primrose learned how to control it. One day after they were done one of the helpers stayed to finish something. That's when she decided to strike. When the man walked close enough her back started to glow and her eyes are those filled with hatred. The red aura soon engulfed the man and soon he turned to ash. The magoi went to her giving her enough strength to break the cuffs. "Prim! You did it!" Kara yelled while whispering. Primrose let out a small giggle as she broke Roses and Karas cuffs. After many years all 3 of them saw the moon. It was beautiful. *But the one problem was after Primrose absorbed the magoi and rukh she got hit with the recoil."Ah!" She yelled as she fell to her knees. Rose and Kara ran to help her. "Let's leave this place and live our lives." Kara said. Primrose and Rose both nodded.

* * *

**~4 YEARS LATER~**

Having Primrose and Rose being fanalis they fought with their hands. Kara on the other hand carried a sickle and chain, a axe and a katana. "Kara you carry a lot of weapons with you." Rose said. "Why don't you just stick with one?" Primrose finished. "Ya but I like all of them." Kara whined. "And also Primrose why don't you show much emotion anymore?" Kara asked. "Hmm...? I guess because I can't have my feeling be toyed with anymore." Primrose stated. "Hm... Good point." Rose said.

**~ NIGHT TIME~**

"P-Prim!" Rose yelled as she ran with Kara. "Hmm...?" Primrose said as she looked back "A-Al-Thaman!?" She yelled. Once they reached her Primrose grabbed them and ran away. Primrose being the fastest even with her feet injury made it look like she teleported from place to place carrying Rose and Kara. "Damn it!" She yelled. Unable to look she ran into a dead end. Now they had to fight. Kara readied her weapons but then fell to the ground. "Kara!?" Primrose yelled. "What do we have here? It seem after all these year she still couldn't control the seal? Now see what happens." He said still floating above us. "Prim, Rose... I'm sorry." Kara said and started screaming in pain. "Kara!" Rose yelled as she ran towards her but was stopped by Primrose. "Prim!? Let me go!" Rose yelled and hit her. "Hit me and hate me as much as you want! We can't save her!" Primrose yelled. When they turned around Kara was no longer there but a monster. "What is she!?" Primrose yelled. "An incomplete black djinn." The man said. "We can't fight it! It may be a monster but it's still Kara!" Rose yelled tears streaming down her face. "Kill it or be killed." The man said with a twisted grin. "Kara! Stop we're your friends!" Rose yelled. "RAA!" The monster yelled "We can't reach her." Rose said. Primrose started to fight the monster. Rose runs up and helps despite her feelings.

**~ FEW MINUTES LATER~**

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" The monster yelled as it fell to the ground. It slowly returned back to Kara. "Kara!" Rose yelled as she ran towards her. "Damn it!" Primrose yelled. She looked up to find the man laughing. She jumped up and grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. "You! It's your fault that Kara died!" Primrose yelled as she came back down her feet landing in his stomach. He starts coughing up blood. Primrose's eye were filled with pure anger. "I'm going to use what you gave me against you!" She yelled and her eyes became on fire and the seal glowed bloody red. He soon became red and turned into ash. "AH!" She yelled and fell as she was hit with the recoil. She got up not even paying attention to the pain and walked towards Rose and Kara. "P-Prim? R-Rose? My body hurts." Kara said as she coughed up blood. "Kara!" Rose yelled crying a never ending flow of tears. "Rose I want you to have my Katana." Kara said giving it to rose. "I'll keep it with me for ever!" Rose said. Primrose stared to cry. "What's this?'' She said touching the tears. "Y-Your crying Prim. That's a first." Kara said with a small laugh. "Is that what that is? It won't stop though." She said continuously wiping them away. "Prim I want you to have my Axe and my Sickle and Chain." Kara said. "I-I'll protect them with my life." Primrose said while placing a hand on her heart. "Sisters promise." Primrose said with a smile. Rose did the same. "Sisters promise." She said with a bright smile. "Sisters promise? We used to do that as kids." Kara said with a smile. "Prim, Rose my last moments is with you smiling. I'll watch over you guys. Sisters promise." Kara said placing her hand on top of her heart and smiling. Her hand slowly slide off. "K-Kara? Kara!" Rose yelled. "Damn it!" Primrose yelled smashing the ground beside her down. "Rose we have to go..." Primrose trailed off. "N-No I don't want to leave her!" Rose yelled still crying onto Kara's dead body. "More are coming and they'll kill us we have to go!" Primrose yelled getting up. Rose slowly got up only to be hugged by her crying older sister. "Hold on tight." She said as she dashed off into the forest.

* * *

**~EDIT~**

So I edited this thanks to a review from Jemstone6259. Where I put * is where I'm going to give you more info.**  
**

The first one is where it said that her eye was on fire. It's basically like BRS only on both eyes and in red.

The second one is the recoil part. No matter where you go it will follow you even if your in a barrier. If you run it'll follow you but take awhile to hit you.


	3. Lily's Past

Now it's Lily's back story ^.^ She's about 13 around this time.

* * *

**~FIVE YEARS AGO IN THE SLUMS~**

**~LILY'S POINT OF VIEW~**

"Hey what's the big idea!?" A husky man yelled. "S-Sir I don't know what your talking about." The man replied sounding as scared as ever. "The man must be drunk." I whispered to myself *as I put my hood over my head and walked by the whole scene. *Bump* "Sorry." I said as I walked off but was grabbed instead. "Watch where your going you little brat!" He yelled at me as he threw me to the floor. "Ow." I said getting up and continued to walk away. "Please! Someone please help me!" The other man yelled. "No one's coming for you." The man said with a twisted. He had a hammer in his hand and was ready to kill the poor man scared out of his mind. "Damn it." I said to myself and ran in between the two of them protecting the scared man. The hammer swung down and broke. The man and I perfectly fine thanks to my borg. "Are you ok?" I asked turning around to the man looking even more scared then before. "M-Monster!" He screamed and he ran far away. "Your welcome?" I said as I took out my staff and flew away. 'It didn't matter what these people thought. Even thought I was raised by my grandpa here while he was still alive these people all think the same. She's a monster!' I thought as I flew far away from my ugly past.

* * *

**~FIVE MORE YEARS AGO~**

**~THIRD PERSON VIEW~**

In the large crowd of people a little girl of the age of 8 walked around confused and scared. 'Where am I?' she thought. "Little young to walk around alone aren't ya?" Someone called out to her. She turned around and faced a old man. "Hello Mr." She said. "Do you know where your mom and dad are?" He asked. She shook her head. "I don't have any." She said. "Well that's a shame ain't it? You can live with me." The man offered. "Really?" She asked. "Yes of chorus. Now you can call me grandpa. Would you mind telling me your name?" He asked picking her up. "I don't have one." She replied in disappointment. "It's alright we'll think of one." he said while walking off to the direction of his home.

**~AT THE HOUSE~**

*Growl* "Are you hungry?" Grandpa laughed. She nodded and walked over to him in the kitchen. "Here have an apple while I prepare lunch." He said handing the girl an apple. "Thank *munch* you *munch munch*" She said enjoying her apple. "Your welcome." He said back.

* * *

**~FEW DAYS LATER~**

**~LILY P.O.V~**

"Grandpa! Grandpa! What flowers that!?" I asked fawning over it. "Hmm? That's a Lily. Beautiful isn't it?" Grandpa said with a chuckle. "Mmhmm." I said holding it. "How about naming you Lily?" Grandpa suggested. "Ya!" I replied.

**~THIRD PERSON P.O.V~**

As days went on Lily grew happier and happier without know the secret about her grandpa, and herself.

**~FEW MONTHS LATER~**

**~THIRD PERSON P.O.V~**

"Lily can you come over here?" Grandpa called out. "Coming!" Lily yelled running towards him. "Lily do you know what rukh are?" Grandpa asked. "Rukh?" She asked. "They're the yellow bird flying around you." Grandpa said. "Y-You can see them to!?" Lily exclaimed. "Yes, it's because I'm a magician. A healing one at that." Grandpa said. "Cool, but what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Lily asked. "Your a magi." He said. "A magi?" Lily asked sounding confused. *"When Rukh was sent out to change the world, they're considered the strongest magic users with the largest amount magoi in the creation of the world." He said. "But I can't do anything." Lily said in disbelief. "Not without a staff." Grandpa said pulling out a staff. "This is your use it to spread joy." Grandpa said with a smile. Lily took it with a grin from ear to ear. "Wow it's so pretty!" She exclaimed. "But how do I use it?" She questioned. "I'll teach you healing magic if your up for it." Grandpa offered. "I'd love to!" Lily screamed with joy. Day after day, month after month Lily practiced her magic. Grandpa also taught her how to fly on her staff. But one terrible day ruined everything.

* * *

**~TWO YEARS LATER~**

**~THIRD PERSON P.O.V~**

"Grandpa!? My healing magic's not working! Your going to be good right!?" The ten year old Lily yelled in fear. *cough cough* "No magic can work on me Lily. I'm to old and *cough* it's time for me to go." Grandpa said. "B-But..." Lily's tears never stopped. "Lily you must listen to me this world is cruel but it's nice as well. The place we call a home takes no liking to our kind. Magicians, and magi alike. You must leave this place and find somewhere new to make friends and live." Grandpa said in he final breath. "No grandpa I want to stay with you!... Grandpa? GRANDPA!" Lily yelled in sorrow.

* * *

**~SEVEN YEARS LATER~**

**~LILY P.O.V~**

'How long have I been flying? I'm so hungry and tired.' Where questions that popped in to my mind as I flew through the desert. I was to tired to think about anything but going to sleep. And that's what I did. I hit the steaming ground with a thud. 'Is this where I die? Where I thought would be better then the slums? I'm such an idiot aren't I Grandpa?' I thought before fainting. *"san! Nee-san!" I heard. Is someone there? I slowly woke up under a tree? What happened to the desert? I thought. I slowly got up to see a boy looks no older then twelve or third-teen. "Nee-san are you alright!?" The boy asked. "Huh? Uh ya I'm fine. What happened?" I asked. "I was flying around and saw something fall out of the sky so I went to check it out and found you. The rukh seemed to like you so I just had to go see." He finished. "Now that I look the rukh seem to like you to Nee-san. Why's that?" he asked. "I should be asking you the same thing." I said back. "You can see them to?" he asked. I nodded. "Well I'm a magi and my names Aladdin." He said. "Huh? Magi? My names Lily and I'm a magi as well." I replied. "A fifth magi!?"Aladdin looked like he saw a ghost. "There are five of us? I was told only three." I said. "I know it weird cause I'm the forth one." He said. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. We talked for awhile before I decided to go find the place Grandpa was talking about.

* * *

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

**~LILY P.O.V~**

"Damn it! Why do they keep chasing me!?" I yelled as I flew away from the other magicians chasing me. I flew deeper and deeper into the forest

* * *

*1: She was wearing like a cloak that had a hood

*2: Nee-san means older sister


End file.
